


Stacked

by misbegotten



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne and Arthur in the stacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacked

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=9149283#t9149283) inception_kink prompt.

Ariadne has lecture in twelve minutes. Arthur's finger on her clit promises to bring her off well before that.

They're crammed together in her library study carrel, books in precarious piles threatening to topple as Arthur thrusts into her. She's on the edge of the desk, her skirt hiked up and her underwear discarded somewhere on the -- _dear god, when was the last time it was cleaned?_ \-- floor, scrabbling at the hem of Arthur's sweater as she tries to get better leverage. She raises her hips and he groans appreciatively, fucking her deeper, and his head drops to her shoulder.

"Arthur," she manages, though it comes out a low, needy whine. "Arthur," she begins again, forgetting what she meant to say. Something sensible about needing to get to class, or the inappropriateness of fucking in the library, or maybe just _fasterdeeperharder_.

Okay, definitely the latter.

She tightens her muscles around him as his finger works its magic and then _goddamn_ she's coming so hard she has to bite her lip, and his hips work erratically before finally stilling. With a shaky exhale he disposes of the condom and tucks himself back into his pants.

As he rolls down her skirt, she hears the sound of applause coming from the neighboring carrel. Cheeks flushing, she leans in and presses a sloppy kiss to Arthur's dimpled smile.

A pile of books comes crashing down behind her.


End file.
